the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Blue Dwarves
Split between the clans of the Firebeards and Broadbeams, the Kingdom of the Blue Mountains (or Ered Luin) rounds out the territories of the Free Peoples of Middle Earth in the northwest corner of the map. A great starting location for almost any good-aligned player with an appreciation for the mountain air, the Blue Mountains contain two ancient cities: Nogrod and the capital of Belegost. Together with their brethren of the Durin's Folk faction, they form the Dwarven Lords' Council where they hold 2 of the 7 seats, as well as fill the office of High King of All Dwarves. At the moment, however, one of their seats is vacant. Government Unlike the dwarves of Durin's Folk, the members of the Blue Dwarves recognize a single King of the Blue Mountains who has supreme monarchical power and rules from the city of Belegost, and appoints the ruler of any other cities the faction controls, namely Nogrod, but formerly Mt. Gundabad at Durin's City. Due to the five different sub-branches of Ered Luin, each city uses a different colored "Blue Dwarf" title. The combinations are as follows: (All titles to be determined because of the update) * Belegost: '''Royals of Belegost wear "Belegost" in a faded blue color, standard recruits use "Broadbeam" in the same color * '''Nogrod: '''Royals of Nogrod use "Nogrod" in dark blue while normal citizens use "Firebeard" in the same color * '''Azran: "Blue Mountains" title in baby blue * Zelem'an Ganad: '"Blue Mountains" title in cyan (still under construction) * '''Durin's City: '"Blue Mountains" title in golden yellow * '''Vinyondolind: "High Elf" or "Blue Dwarf" title in black until a better title can be determined The important sites of the Blue Dwarves faction are as follows: * Belegost, the capital of Ered Luin, is ruled by the King Durin Blueaxe (SquatchThunder).Definitely one of the oldest builds on the server to receive continuous work, Belegost impresses visitors with its well developed surroundings, trophies from its players' adventures, and cavernous halls and corridors that could easily fit several trolls stacked upon each other, sealed behind the impressive front gate. * Nogrod, the second city of Ered Luin, its lordship is currently vacant. Formerly ruled by iwellner45 until he departed for Mt. Gundabad, then by LuckySilverStar for many months until he was banned. Nogrod is a a scenic location with able defenses and huge halls, and its entrance staircase spells woe unto any enemy foolish enough to try assailing the city. * Durin's City, located at Mt. Gundabad, was ruled by High Lord iwellner45. Prior to the latest world restart, the Mt. Gundabad fast travel point was owned by the Blue Dwarves, and iwellner45 endeavored to build a shrine to Durin at the stronghold there. This was also the location of the first meetings of the Dwarven Lords' Council, as it was a central point to gather at. Its current site is east of Gundabad at the head of the river that flows into the Anduin at Framsburg. iwellner45 still controls it despite stepping down as a king. Halls of Ered Luin (Builds) Despite their small numbers, the Blue Dwarves have worked on many builds and often find themselves helping out their allies, such as at Fornost and Moria. Their own builds consist of the following: * Belegost is being built by King SquatchThunder, and is one of the oldest and most impressive builds on the server. It is a bit different than other blue dwarven cities because in lore it has both broadbeams and longbeards that make their home there, so Belegost houses both dwarven houses and it's building style greatly shows this. With a history of accommodating new players and dwarves-to-be, Belegost's surrounding valleys once abounded with player houses around its central tower and stronghold, both built by SquatchThunder. With the world reset, the heir to Belegost has started to build a small town to house new Broadbeams until the housing district within Belegost is complete. * Nogrod was until recently being built by LuckySilverStar, taking over from the previous builder iwellner45. Nogrod once had several player forts around its valleys, but when these were erased in the latest world restart LuckySilverStar began construction of a single main stronghold boasting an epic scale and massive entrance staircase. * Durin's City was a once orcish build converted to dwarven purposes by iwellner45 at the Mt. Gundabad fast travel point. It once contained a large surrounding wall, with multiple early-stage houses dug out of the nearby mountainsides, and a central hold featuring hallways lined with statues, a shrine to Durin, a throne for the High King of All Dwarves, and a council chamber for Dwarven Lords' Council meetings, among other amenities. However, the world restart erased all of Mt. Gundabad's storied builds, and when the Gundabad orcs paid for the return of their former capital, iwellner needed to find a new location for Durin's City. This has been found, and iwellner is working on the build, with the first major hall being excavated. * Azran is to be the central hold in the southern range of Ered Luin. It was being built by Tennisdude03. It is rather small at the moment, but it is slowly but surely making wonderful progress. * Zelem'an Ganad means west river halls in the dwarven language of Khuzdul. Northwest of Belegost lies a river, along this river there is a trading city that will house the blue dwarven navy and a trading district with the high elves of Lindon. It is developing very quickly and will soon be operational. The build is currently on hold as SquashGaming is dealing with some real life issues and work will continue as soon as possible. * Vinyondolind is the name for New Gondolin. It is being built on the western river that flows from the mountains. It is located in the foothills on the northern side of the river. It is very work in progress but is coming along nicely. It is to be a vassal state for the dwarves of Ered Luin and the High Elves of Lindon. It will operate as an independant but will answer to the lords of Lindon and the Blues. Sagas of the Blue Dwarves (Server History) In the beginning of the server, a young warrior by the name of squatch_thunder7 entered the world of Middle Earth. The world was quiet with the occasional elf and man conversing about trade agreements. He walked quietly and all alone to the great mountains in the west known as Ered Luin. It was here that the great city of Belegost had started to take root. Not long after the Blue Mountains had been claimed by squatch, yet another dwarf chose to join the ranks of the mountains. He went by the name of iwellner45. He assisted in the first stages of Belegost and helped to supply squatch with materials needed to forge his own halls. After quite a while, iwellner became the first lord of Nogrod. He was tasked with building the wonderful forges and halls that would help further populate the Blue Mountains. The blue dwarves were engaged in quite a few conflicts with the scavenging orcs from the mountain of Gundabad; however, both parties were reasonably friendly with each other and sometimes invited each other to their halls to see the progress being made. There were many skirmishes with the orcs and blue dwarves but many were resolved. As the dwarves grew in number, they planned to take the Mount Gundabad back from the orcs after they heard word that the current warchief of Gundabad had abandoned his position. A host of dwarves marched from Framsburg east of the Misty Mountains and made their way to the city. The Lord of Ered Luin however, had already made the trek and knew the path so he arrived much more quickly from the west. Squatch planned to hold off the orcs himself and to have the dwarves come in to help finish off the attackers. As Squatch made his way into his future halls and prepared the area in case of attack, an attack did indeed come. What appeared to be a dwarf bearing mithril armor strode to the gate. This "dwarf" was actually an evil warlord of Angmar to the west. His armor and shield bore the mark of the ruined orc kingdom of Angmar. In the silent staredown, an orc horn sounded. Legions of orcs, many trolls, and armed wargs ran to their chief. They were halted behind him. Squatch then summoned his own party of dwarves. They were heavily outnumbered. About 10 blue dwarven warriors against at least 20 orcs, 10 trolls, and 15 wargs. The battle began with dwarven and orcish horns sounding in unison. The orcs took the gate as the dwarves retreated into the halls themselves. As they emerged to continue the fight, they were met by Angmar's violent warg bombardiers. These wargs slew the dwarves in massive numbers. The dwarven king was assumed dead and the orcs, successfully coming to the aid of the Gundabad orcs, returned to their ruined halls. The dwarven king awoke with only 4 men and a boar next to his side. He lay in a cave caused by the explosion as his men stood over him. He rose and walked out into the blizzard that blew above the bloody slopes. Squatch soon learned that the halls that Durin awoke in had been bought off the orcs by the thane of Ered Luin, iwell and his troop of dwarves for 64 coins. Many dwarves on the server had made their way to the blue mountains when they heard of a lord that would equip them and send them on their journeys. The most notable of these lords include the lords of Moria, the Iron Hills, former lords of Erebor, and even the lord of the Grey Mountains all came to the blue mountains and were equipped for their travels. The blue dwarves often found themselves occupied with projects that weren't even theirs to complete. After iwellner went to build Durin's City, Nogrod became largely vacant and Belegost became the only real city in the mountain range. Squatch was often found working on builds such as Khazad-dum, Fornost, and even some builds in Gondor and beyond. Many wonderful trade agreements, friendships, and alliances came out of all these charitable acts; making the Dwarves of Ered Luin very friendly with many factions and granting them protection from many enemies. Not too long ago, a young player named LuckySilverStar found himself as the new Lord of Nogrod. He works very hard for the faction and is constantly helping new players find their ways into the ranks of the Blue Dwarves. Lucky has done wonderful work on the city of Nogrod and has helped it to house the majority of Blue Dwarves on the server. After Nogrod was working nicely, a few new holds were started to further the hold of the dwarves in their realm. These halls were Zelem'an Ganad and Azran. Zelem'an Ganad's beginning came from the small island of Meneltarma to the west of Far Harad. This hold was fairly fortified and was not more than a small town. This small town was then claimed for Ered Luin and named a province of Zelem'an Ganad. Azran has a much less colorful history. It was founded by a young dwarf and is the central hold in the southern blues. Meneltarma is most likely to be taken from dwarvish rule to make way for all the wealth seekers that will make their way to destroy the landscape in their hunt for mithril and athelas. As of late, the khazad living in Ered Luin have been busied with their own holds and creating defenses for their halls to protect from invaders. They are always welcoming and seek to create many more friendships and alliances in the majestic world of Middle Earth. Firebeards and Broadbeams (Players) Belegost # King SquatchThunder, High King of All Dwarves and High Lord of Ered Luin # DamonSilverstone, Heir of Belegost # Oct2pi, commander of Belegost Nogrod # LuckySilverStar # TechFuze23 # JollaBees # ShadowVolts # pendragonxx # Tigster101 # cosmichero # Dario3073 # NorthernAssassin # tommy_walt Durin's City # Lord iwellner45, High Lord of the Northern Misty Mountains # JJMS2002, Commander of the Durin's City Armed Forces Azran (abandoned for ever) # Tennisdude03, Lord of the Southern Blue Mountain # Indowes lord of Fulin # nic141101 Warrior of Azran # RojiRaRa79 Warrior of # Blaze_sebas builder of Azran # ajayvanbeelen warrior of Azran Zelem'an Ganad # SquashGaming, commander of the Blue Dwarven Navy Vinyondolind # FFub, Builder of New Gondolin Becoming a Blue Dwarf The Blue Dwarves are one of the oldest organized factions on the server with a distinguished history of community service and glorious deeds. Many of the server's most upstanding players have spent time with the faction, and their lands provide an ideal location for a new player of any good race to get started thanks to its abundance of mineral resources, quality of its metals, protection from enemies, and the abundance of wonderful players. Aspiring Blue Dwarves are treated well and generously with new living quarters and new weapons if need. They should earn 100 alignment through killing Gundabad orcs or completing the quests of the native NPCs, and journeying to the capital of Belegost for assignments from the king. Most dwarves will be tasked with assisting in excavating a room for the king and will be given a small room to call their own. There are no formal ranks besides minor lords who are building cities under authority of the king, so almost all new recruits are given the same gear and treated with equal respect. Category:Faction Category:Good Category:Dwarves